New Super Mario Blue
Story It's Christmas Eve in the Mushroom Kingdom and everyne is sitting down for a Christmas feast. Right when everyone was taking their first bite, Bowser broke in. Exept for some reason he was blue. All of a sudden a Mario with a blue cap and a Luigi with a blue cap came next to Bowser! Hahahahahahah With a magical spell I now can make a blue replica of any of your stupid friends! Bowser laughed. Bowser sent sparks at Toad, Yoshi and Peach. And I will be taking this! Bowser cried. He took a section of the castle and a boy with a crown was in it. Ahhhhhh! Said Peach. Thats my brother! All of a sudden sparks shot out of Yoshi, Toad and Peach's eyes and those sparks turned into a light blue toad, an indigo yoshi and a peach with blue earrings and a blue dress. Then the boy said HELP ME FRIENDS! And he threw a bunch of black antennad mushrooms at the worlds. Soon Bowser, The Prince and The Blue copys were gone. We have to have to help! Said Mario. Then one of those black mushrooms drifted down to Mario and he turned into: ANT MARIO!!! Capable of climing on walls and Lifting up and throwing enimies. Cool, Said Mario. LETS A' GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Playable Characters Mario Luigi Toad Yoshi Peach Worlds World 1: The Mushroom Kingdom with new goomba World 2: Mushroom Kingdom Night all levels have new boo's World 3: A suburban area where you can go into houses World 4: A blazing mountian where the sun is controled by an evil new koopaling World 5: A sunken ship with cheep-cheeps and treasure. World 6: The australian outback and the rise of a new flower World 7: A racing world similar to Mario Kart World 8: Bowser's Haunted Hallways World 9: A dinosaur world with lava World 10: Bowsers Lava Universe Boss Fights World 1 First Boss: Evil Mario World 1 Second Boss: Roy Koopa World 2 First Boss: Evil Luigi World 2 Second Boss: Larry Koopa World 3 First Boss: Evil Yoshi World 3 Second Boss: Ludwig Koopa World 4 First Boss: Evil Toad World 4 Second Boss: Tom E. Koopa World 5 First Boss: Wendy and Windy Koopa World 5 Second Boss: Morton Koopa Jr. World 6 First Boss: Lemmy Koopa World 6 Second Boss: Iggy Koopa World 7 First Boss: Hydraa World 7 Second Boss: Baby Tyler Koopa World 8 First Boss: Bowser Jr, World 8 Second Boss: Robobowser and Evil Peach World 9 First Boss: Robot Armor Bowser Jr. World 9 Second Boss: Kamek World 10 First Boss: Dry Bowser World 10 Second Boss: All Koopaling Clown Car and Bowser Power Ups 1up Shroom 2up Stone 3up Moon 10up Acorn Super Shroom Fire Flower Ice Flower Tanooki Boomerang Flower Frog Suit Hammer Suit Shoe Pwing Super Flower Cape Feather P-Balloon Carrot Wing Cap Vanish Cap Metal Cap Power Flower Mix Flower Blue Shell Mini Mushroom Gigashoom Bee Shroom Boo-Shroom Spring Shroom Red Star Propellershroom Penguin Suit Cloud Flower Rock Shroom Statue Leaf Invincibility Leaf Gold Flower Super Acorn P-Acorn Cat Bell Double Cherry